


Moonlight Mural

by kristsune



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Everyone lives, Happy Ending, Hyperfixation, M/M, Painting, getting lost in a task, the world is saved and the characters actually get to REST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Grizzop finds exactly what needs to be done to the spare room in his and Zolf's cottage, to finally make it home.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Zolf Smith
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Moonlight Mural

**Author's Note:**

  * For [areyouokaypanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouokaypanda/gifts).



> Look, I saw [this art](https://tissueboxesforseals.tumblr.com/post/645400357936283649/endocathexis-the-moon-in-paintings-by-mariusz) and then Panda and I went off on one, and then Zai added some feels. Big shout out to El who came up with the title <3 
> 
> Also, fun fact: this is my 420th fic posted to ao3!! I was thinking about doing something a little different, but inspo hit and I wasn't going to wait to post these boys, so please enjoy <3

Grizzop sighed as he looked around the room. It was a spare room that he and Zolf hadn’t found a use for yet in their little cottage that was planted firmly between the forest and the sea. Something wasn’t quite right, something was  _ missing _ . He walked over to the window to see a waxing crescent moon out the window. She wasn’t at her brightest, but she was still visible in the early evening light. 

Grizzop’s eyes widened with realization, he knew  _ exactly _ what this room needed. With no time to waste he turned on his heel to walk into Zolf’s study, in which he was currently reading, and started to dig through the closet.

“Do you still have those paints Hamid gave you?”

Zolf looked up over his newest Harrison Campbell novel, and raised his eyebrow, “Yes. In the back, there are a couple canvases there too. Didn’t know you painted.”

“I don’t.” Grizzop didn’t stop his digging, “Ah-ha!!” His ears went from flat and back to perked up in excitement as he pulled out the extensive set of paints Hamid had gifted Zolf in an attempt to give Zolf something relaxing to do during their newly acquired downtime after saving the world. Zolf didn’t take to it right away, he didn’t hate it, but it didn’t hold his attention, not like reading or cooking or gardening. 

Grizzop opened it briefly to find a wide array of whites, yellows, golds and the rest of the rainbow as well. Excellent.

Zolf shrugged, and gave a little, “Have fun,” before going back to his book. Grizzop waved back to him in thanks, and headed back to the room. He spread his supplies out on the floor, taking stock, before grabbing one of the canvases, and started to sketch. The problem was, every time he attempted to capture what was in his head, he ran out of room, he kept hitting the edge of the canvas. Grizzop growled at the canvas the next time he hit that edge. He needed something  _ bigger _ . He looked up to see an almost entirely blank wall across from him. He smiled sharply. 

_ Perfect _ .

Grizzop first started with brushes, because that was what one did with paints. You used a brush to put the paint on whatever you were painting. It worked. It was fine. But it didn’t feel  _ right _ . The textures were all wrong. Grizzop looked to the wall, to his palette, to the brush in his hand, then back to the wall. He dropped the brush, and swiped his fingers through the soft grey he had made, and brushed it along the wall. He took a deep breath, better, much better. 

After that, Grizzop lost all track of time. It was just him, the paint, the wall, and the moonlight to guide him. He never felt this focused on something like this. It wasn’t the Hunt, he wasn’t an arrow for Artemis. This was something Other. He was a conduit for her, an extension of her, to create a space for her in their home, a place she wanted to be, a place near him, near  _ them _ . And she gave this task to him, to create the perfect place for her, just by who he was. No one special, just someone who believed, so very deeply. 

So he continued to paint, unable to stop, needing to keep going, just for Her.

\-------

Zolf looked up from his midnight snack preparation at the sound of scraping across the floor, only to find Grizzop pulling a large chair through to the room he had been in for the past few hours. Grizzop had paint smeared over his hands and halfway up his arms, whites and greys and soft yellows, deep blues, and there were even a few speckles of silvery white splashed on Grizzop’s cheek, and left ear. 

“You okay?”

Grizzop didn’t stop, “Couldn’t reach.” And then he was gone again. 

Where this kind of behavior wasn’t completely out of the ordinary for Grizzop, it  _ was _ a bit disconcerting to see him quite this focused on a task that didn’t involve the Hunt in some form or another. Zolf considered checking in on him, but there was no dissuading him when he got like this. He was obviously doing something he felt needed to be done, and Zolf wasn’t the type of person to attempt to stop him. He  _ would _ leave a big glass of water, and one of Grizzop’s favorite snacks (pretzels Zolf had made the previous day) just outside the door. Zolf would check in on him in the morning. If he hadn’t finished by then, then he would try and figure something out. For now, he’d eat his own snack, finish his book, and go to bed. 

\-------

Grizzop sat with his back against the wall, just next to the window, knees up and arms resting across them, paint still drying on his hands, admiring his finished work as the last rays of silvery moonlight played across it. The phases of the moon stretched out across the wall, done in a variety of soft yellows, whites and silvers with varying shades of gray over a background of deep blues, blacks and purples, subtly swirled together creating the perfect backdrop for the symbol of his Lady to shine. 

Zolf found him like that not long after, munching on his pretzels, and sat down next to him, taking a little longer than he would have liked. He sat and appreciated the amount of love and devotion that Grizzop had put into this room.

“Looks like we found a use for this room, then.”

Grizzop’s ear flicked as he smiled, “Yes, our Lady is home, with us.”

Zolf put his arm around Grizzop’s shoulder, and pulled him close, “Yes, yes she is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to stop by and visit me over on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Kristsune) or [tumblr!](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/)


End file.
